An electric vehicle charging station supplies electric energy for charging/recharging of an electric vehicle plugged into the station. A user of the electric vehicle is charged a particular rate for utilizing the electric vehicle charging station for charging the electric vehicle. What is needed is a reliable way to remotely perform payment/billing transactions associated with electric vehicle charging stations.
These and other drawbacks exist.